Pipe sections can be welded together to form a single continuous pipe for use in a variety of commercial and industrial applications. To weld pipes together, the principle of heat fusion can be applied where two or more pipe sections are welded to form one fused pipe unit. More specifically, weld fusion machines, and in particular, mobile weld fusion machines can be configured to perform pipe fusion welding under the principle of heat fusion. The principle of heat fusion generally relates to the heating of the end surfaces of two or more pipe sections to a temperature sufficient to at least partially melt the end surfaces. Pressure is then applied to facilitate the fusing of the at least partially melted end surfaces such that a single continuous pipe is produced. More particularly, the fusing of the surfaces under a defined applied pressure allows the end surfaces to intermix and fuse together as the intermixed material of the conjoined end surfaces cools and hardens. As a result, the conjoined pipe sections form one fused pipe unit generally having tensile and pressure strengths substantially equal to those of the individual pipe sections.
However, the speed and efficiency of a weld fusion machine is at least partially dictated by the cooling rate of the welds. Moreover, not all weld fusion machines provide cooling means for weld areas due to monetary and transportability constraints. Accordingly, a need exists for alternative systems for providing portable weld cooling systems capable of adapting and working with weld fusion machines.